


Tipping The Scales

by StarsGarters



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been too long since they had a moment of peace in this endless war. Steve looks over at Peggy, soft and languid in the sheets of their commandeered bed. The hotel still had most of its walls and windows, even after the bombing run. They'd taken the honeymoon suite and put it to good use over the last two days. </p><p>Dugan had left a basket of food and state-issued rubbers on the threshold with a note in his blocky print, "Don't come out until we get new orders. That's an order."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipping The Scales

 

It's been too long since they had a moment of peace in this endless war. Steve looks over at Peggy, soft and languid in the sheets of their commandeered bed. The hotel still had most of its walls and windows, even after the bombing run. They'd taken the honeymoon suite and put it to good use over the last two days. Dugan had left a basket of food and state-issued rubbers on the threshold with a note in his blocky print, "Don't come out until we get new orders. That's an order." 

He could stare at her for hours, memorizing the shape of the shadows of her face, the dusting of freckles on her shoulders. They'd been celebrating life and it was too short to give into shame or prudery. He traces his fingers from freckle to freckle, lingering on the scars. "Good morning sunshine," he says to her.

She stretches and blinks, then reaches out for him without a word. She pulls him close to her and he rests his head on her chest, inhaling her scent. He cards his fingers through her pubic curls, teasing with his fingertips and nails. His finger slips between her lips and circles around the sensitive nubbin and folds, until she gasps and clutches at his hair. Steve suckles at her nipple and he rubs with the special rhythm that they discovered together. Peggy writhes, her face contorted in bliss.

"You're so _beautiful_ ," he whispers. "How on Earth did I get so lucky?" His fingers are wet with her excitement and he sneaks one into his rosy-pink mouth. 

She catches her breath, "I'm the lucky one right now. Now what can I do to return the favor?" She reaches under the sheet to stroke his hardness, but he grins lopsidedly at her and waggles his eyebrows. "Oh come now. You're being coy?" 

"Remember that  _special_ store that we discovered in the Red Light district?" He rolls to the side of the bed and reaches down. 

"The one with more harnesses than a livery stable? I remember." Steve remembers how her face had lit up at the sight of all that expensive leather.

"I, I kinda liberated something I liked." His cheeks are pink. "I left some money in the till, hopefully that will get to the owners--" He's stammering now and Peggy scoots closer, seizes what he has in his hands. 

"Oh, a red leather phallus and some straps?" She turns over his prize in her hands and looks up at him through her eyelashes, "You're quite well enough endowed to satisfy me yourself as we've proven many times..." 

"Um, that's not for you-- I mean it  _is_ for you. But for you--" He takes a deep breath and rushes through the words, "For you to use on  _me_." He holds his breath for a moment and then lets it out when she leans forward and kisses him. 

"You dear sweet boy," she whispers against his lips, "You give me the most lovely gifts." She runs her fingers through his blonde hair and looks into his eyes, her own alight with mischief. 

"So, you want to try it? I think there's some olive oil in the basket, not that I asked for any, okay maybe I _did_..." She laughs and he scrambles off the bed to get the green glass corked bottle. He's lovely in the dappled dawn, an Adonis in the flesh, but when he hefts the bottle of oil in his large hand and smiles at her, she still can see the skinny man from Brooklyn. "So what are you thinking about? You look like a cat in the cream."

"I was thinking about what I was going to do to you if Project Rebirth had failed." 

Steve cocks his head to the side, "And what were you going to do to me?" 

"I was going to take you out back behind Howard's lab and have my wicked way with you in the back seat of his limousine." Peggy proudly declares. 

He laughs, a full body chuckle. "I wouldn't have turned you down Peg, but I wouldn't have really known what to do with you either. Probably stared at you until you showed me what to do. Just like you did, really." Sitting on the bed, he leans into her, the heat of her smooth skin comforting. "Dreamed about you the first night I met you, you know? Dreamed about you kissing me after you punched out Private Walters. You do know how to make a hell of a first impression, sweetheart. You're a good teacher, too."  

Peggy pats the bed, "Then lay down Steve and let me teach you how to use your pretty gift. We've got all the time in the world." Steve obeys and gives in to the pleasure of Peggy's strong hands kneading his muscles. A drizzle of oil warms on his skin, trickles down his crack. She coos, "Now tell me if anything feels unpleasant," as she works the oil inside and around him.

"Not with how slender your fingers are, Peg. I could do this all day." He feigns a yawn and gets a slap on his pert backside for his trouble. 

" _Cheeky_. Wait, have you done this _before_?" There is curiosity in her voice.

Steve smiles into the pillow. "Once or twice. It got awful cold in Brooklyn. Cold and lonely. There weren't a lot of dames lined up around the block to get in my bed." 

"Those girls were fools, not seeing your worth. Ah yes, so I assume that Mr. Barnes was involved." Her touch is more insistent now, more probing than delicately teasing around his rim. He is relaxed and ready. "The instigator perhaps?"

"Pretty sure it takes two to tango, Peg." He watches her adjust the straps on her hips. She poses for him, her breasts heavy and full, the red leather phallus proud and firm on her pelvis. "And _goddamn_ , Miss Carter may I please have the next dance?"

"Mr. Rogers, one might think that you haven’t danced with a lady before." Her hands are sweet and firm on his flanks, she kneels behind him.

"Not on my belly, no ma’am." He reminds himself to breathe, she’s so beautiful that he forgets to. 

"Just follow my lead, Steve. It’s just like learning the waltz. A little give, a little take." She kisses her way down his back, treating him as lightly as he would a dame. There would be gals lined up around the block to get in his bed now, but none of them mattered. They fit together, as tight and sweet as any two people could be. 

"Thank god, we’re not… learning the jitterbug." He chokes out, nearly overwhelmed with the sheer bliss of the moment. Her laughter is punctuated by the smooth thrust of her hips. It's as wonderful as he remembers, "A little that way-- that's it! Oh sweet Jesus. Please Peg, _please_!" His begging is so sweet to her ears, she reaches beneath him and strokes his cock. 

"Shhh... let me take care of you Steve. Let me lead." And he does, until the pleasure is too much and he comes in thick white ribbons with Peggy clutching his body, still buried inside him. He pants and she strokes his sides until he pats the bed.

"Uncle. Uncle." Steve says, with a lazy grin. "You are one a hell of a dancer, Peg."

"One day, you'll see how good I am on an actual dance floor. That's a promise Steve Rogers." Peggy slips the phallus out of him and unfastens the buckles at her hips. They curl together under the thin sheet and watch the sunrise through the hole in the hotel ceiling. They have all the time in the world, as long as they are together, even as they hear the explosion of bombs far in the distance. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments gratefully appreciated.


End file.
